Charming Charms
by HmmreallyenjoyTwilight
Summary: Hermione has a charms accident. Harry and Snape come to her rescue and end up claiming her as their own. Some lactation. Animagus cat claiming mate HP/HG/SS no slash


**Charming Charms**

**Hermione has a charms accident. Harry and Snape come to her rescue and end up claiming her as their own. Some lactation. Animagus cat claiming mate HP/HG/SS no slash**

**This story contains lactation and milk expression. If you are not comfortable with this topic please feel free to continue to search the many other fantastic stories on this site.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Professor Grangers NEWT level Charms class cleared out extremely quickly. All of them hoping that Professor Potter didn't seek them out for retribution; as it was well known that anything that happened to Professor Granger was dealt with quickly and harshly. The seventh year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had a _very_ healthy respect for Professor Potter as well as his temper.

The class had been working in groups and individually on any charm that they needed additional practice with as Professor Granger meandered through the class offering suggestions and hints to her class. No one was entirely sure what had happened or what charms had been used, just that Professor Granger had been standing near the center of the room when the three students she was working with had suddenly been thrown several feet back and the Professor had cried out from where she lay on the floor that the room needed to be cleared immediately.

When several of her students had tried to help her up she had shouted, a very unusual occurrence, and threatened to take points if the classroom was not cleared in 30 seconds.

Not wanting to incur her further anger they quickly evacuated the room, several of the students heading directly to Professor Potter's office and classroom.

Hermione stayed on her knees on the floor of her classroom, fearing her students seeing her current predicament. She knew working with students would have its crazy happenings, but this was just outside her current realm of reasoning.

"Bloody hell, how in the world did this happen. Harry is going to laugh himself silly." Hermione muttered, gathering her heaviest robe and pulling it tightly around her. Quickly she made the trip up several flights of stairs and across the castle to her rooms.

"PMS, not always what you think." She spoke quickly to the painting guarding her quarters.

"Harry? Are you here? Harry! Oh, this is impossible. Pain potion, where is the pain potion?" She began shedding her robes while she looked through her potions cabinet.

Very gently she lay her hand against the side of her breast and gasped, snatching her hand back as her entire right breast intensified in its ache. Her hands shook slightly as she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her camisole over her head.

"I am going to curse the entire class when I see them next, no one will be spared. I'll give them all tentacles, no I'll turn them all into snails. Ahhh! How do women handle this?"

She reached back to unclip her bra, and very gently pulled it off of her tender breasts.

Harry came crashing through the door shouting as he ran through the apartment, his heart pounding when he didn't get an immediate response. "HERMIONE! Where are you? Hermione answer me! Are you here? Hermione?"

"Harry! Oh God, wait a minute, umm, I'm not sure, ohhhh shite that hurts…" his head snapped toward her bedroom, he had every intention of waiting as she had ask until he heard her whimpering and cussing.

Something terrible had to have happened to make Hermione cuss, his heart rate picked up, panicked at the thought of what could have his best friend in enough pain that she broke her own rule number 4. "Thou shalt not let Hermione hear you say vulgar words."

He threw the door opened and froze at what he saw. Bloody hell he was hard in an instant. There she stood her bare breasts facing him, her nipples a beautiful dark pink. He wanted to suck on them. If he hadn't already known he was in love with her, that thought would have worried him. But he did know; and she had bare breasts, large ones, full ones and they were right there in front of him, just…looking at him.

All that time that he had been mesmerized by her topless chest she had been babbling about cursing her 7th year Claws and Puffs. "Hermione!" He called to get her attention. "You said you were in pain, and you don't have a shirt on, not that I mind, I mean I could look at you all day, but are you okay? You're students said something happened in class. They were pretty worried. What happened?"

"I don't know!" She practically wailed. "I was working with three of my students and I was suddenly on the floor. My breasts hurt like a-a-a, I don't even know! And now just look at them! They're HUGE! Seriously, I've always had average boobs and now I have these! They're unnatural!" She was getting more worked up as she went along. Finally whispering, "and they _hurt_, Harry." The tears she had successfully been holding back finally escaping.

"They hurt? How, why? Did you see Poppy?"

"I am not taking THESE to Poppy, Dragon of the Hospital Wing! They ache and burn and are hard and it hurts much worse when I touch them. And my nipples feel like they are on fire. God, Harry, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm going to come into the room, I want to get a closer look." I was both concerned that my hard-on wouldn't go down and that she was in so much pain that she was in tears.

"Fine, just be careful."

I moved up next to her and gently rubbed the tips of my fingers up the side of her breast, closely watching her facial expressions. She whimpered as I moved my fingers across her breast, and moaned as I moved my fingers across her tight puffy nipples. "They are very hard, not soft and pliable. Do you want me to massage them and see if it helps or do you think that would hurt more?" Merlin, I wanted to massage them.

"It didn't hurt as much when you used your fingers…yes, just don't press too hard. This is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry you have to do this." Her cheeks tinted a soft pink as she looked anywhere but me.

"Oh, Mione, you're beautiful and I like that I am the one that you come to for help, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you." I leaned in to her, letting my breath blow across the shell of her ear, "I like having my hands on you." Her breath hitched and she might have moaned but she didn't say anything to my statement.

I gently began pressing in small circles beginning near her body and working out to her nipple, softly floating my fingertips across her nipple each time I reached it. Her breathing was in pants now but I was pretty sure it was not the kind that I wished.

"It's not working is it? Not getting any better."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you want to help, but it's not doing anything to relieve the pressure or the pain. It doesn't hurt quite as much, but I…I just…I can't live like this, I want it to stop. I don't want to have to go through my day feeling like this. Maybe I should go to Poppy." She sighed.

"Well…you could always go to Poppy, but from experience I know she isn't very gentle. And you are already in enough pain, let's think first and …what about a potion, maybe Snape has a potion for, umm, unenlargement? Depressurizing? I don't know, _something_. He saved me enough times, I generally think of him as having the answer to pretty much anything. And if he doesn't know, then you know you need Poppy. I mean, only if you are comfortable with him here, when you are like…this."

Merlin, I am twisted, I'm getting harder at the thought of Severus seeing her bare breasted hopefully with my hands on them or his hands on them. I shivered at the thought, twisted, yep definitely twisted.

Hermione looked at Harry, considering his idea. The pain was getting steadily worse, despite how much she liked having his hands rubbing her. And from his earlier comment, he admitted to being attracted to her. Many of her fantasies had him in a staring role, but not only him. "You wouldn't mind if he had to see me, touch me like this?"

His answer was almost too fast. "No, no, not at all. I, hmm, don't want you in any pain. I think he might be able to help, if he is willing. Do you like the idea of him touching you? I mean it doesn't bother you?"

She blushed a deep red and Harry knew immediately that they both wanted Severus there for more than medicinal reasons. "Would you think badly of me if I didn't mind?"

Even the idea that I would think negatively of her set me to grumbling a low rumbling growl. The panther that had taken up residence in my soul was howling for me to claim her now. "I've been in love with you for years, my cat wants me to claim you immediately." I looked her in the eye as I laid my heart bare and saw reflected back my every dream.

"I can't even remember the last time I lied to you about something, so I'm just going to tell you the truth and hope for the best. I'm hard for you, seeing you like this. I hate that you're in pain, don't get me wrong, but you have a beautiful body, baby, and I want to touch and kiss you. The idea of having Severus here also, his hands on your breasts, twisting your nipples. Merlin, Mione, if I'm not careful I'll shoot-off in my trousers." I could smell her arousal, hear her deep moan and see her flush sweep down across her chest, I was in sensory overload. "Does it make you hot too Mione?"

"Harry…" was her moaned answer.

"I should get Severus up here to help with this issue before I lose my head and you end up under me while I pound into you. That would not help you're current situation at all."

"Go ask him. But hurry, it's getting worse. Tell him what's wrong, as long as he's alone, maybe he can think of a potion that will help and tell him, tell him…I don't care what you tell him, just get him up here."

"I'll be back in just a few minutes." He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips then each swollen nipple. "Mine" he rumbled and turned quickly away.

The door slammed as he rushed off.

"Bloody Hell, I love that man."

"Hermione? We're coming back." Potter called out to Granger as we entered her quarters. I was curious as to what they had gotten themselves into this time. Potter had just mentioned a botched charm in her 7th year class and told me to grab something for pressure and shrinking. He was truly clueless but I followed him, as he very rarely gets this worked up unless something has injured his Professor Granger.

"Bloody hell!" Had I said that aloud? I was sure my jaw had dropped in a very undignified manner but Merlin's floppy balls, they were enormous. And beautiful. I hardened and pressed uncomfortably against my trousers. "These are the issue, I take it? What charm was used, Ms. Granger?"

"I have no idea, that is part of the problem, and of course these are the issue you arse! Sorry, sorry. Professor Snape, they have become increasingly painful and…and…" tears were falling, I deplore tears.

"Oh, Mione, do you want me to massage them for a minute? It helped a little before." Potter of course couldn't wait to get his hands on these…these mmmm.

"As much as Potter would love to get his hands on your… charms, I am afraid that a massage will do little to no good at this point. The pressure will need to be relieved completely in order for you to feel relief from the pain."

"That's why I had you bring potions, do something!" My eyes were tracking his hand as he gently began to massage her left breast, running his hands from her base to tip in slow frustrating circles. When he flicked across her nipple with is fingertips a growl escaped my chest. Mine. Was my only thought. Her soft moan shot straight to both Potter and my erections.

"Professor Granger, do you have any idea of what the actual problem is, besides the pain in you mmm, breasts?"

"No, I told you I don't know what charm I was hit with."

"And you would have no experience with something like this. Yes, I can see that I will need…yes…and also I will need some oil to soften the lovely…as well as something to catch…"

"SNAPE! Care to share with us?" Potter seemed very agitated.

"Professor Granger is a woman Potter." I waited to see if either of them would catch onto my thought process…Evidently not. Granger must be in significant pain if she did not reach this same conclusion. I glanced down and smirked, Potter had definitely noticed her womanly attributes. Of course, so had I, beautiful breasts, I always have loved breasts.

At Potters smirk and Grangers blush I must have muttered that last bit aloud.

"Hermione, if I may call you Hermione?" She nodded slightly, probably trying not to make any sudden movements. "It is my assumption that your breasts are tender, hard to the touch, warm and that your nipples feel tender and that they ache or burn as well? Would you feel comfortable with me touching you for a moment?" Merlin, say yes, I really want to get my hands on you.

"That's fine, just please be careful." She reached out and took hold of Potters hand; he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Splaying his hands possessively across her stomach and between her breasts. Definitely staking his claim, arrogant brat.

I nodded to her, laying a hand on each of her breasts. I closed my eyes and stood for a moment, just feeling her heat and soft skin beneath my hands. With half lidded eyes I began to investigate her. Pressing my fingers in to hard patches and rubbing in slow circles as she moaned and gasped, pressing herself back into Potter.

Her breathing picked up and her breasts almost bounced with the motion. I dragged my fingers out to her nipples. Grasping one in each hand, I began to massage, pulling and squeezing, alternating between each nipple. When her breasts were truly bouncing and I knew that it must be causing her pain.

In a low voice, I began talking to her, calming her breathing and telling her what I was doing to her. In turn, I was sure that I was turning all three of us on as Potter watched my hands with fascination and a hot gleam in his eyes. He was stroking her sternum with his thumb as I was stroking her nipples. She had her head leaned back onto Potters chest and shoulder and would periodically kiss her temple when she moaned. Whispering in her ear what sounded like "I know baby, just relax. His fingers feel good, let him touch you."

When I began to talk to her, Potter looked up into my eyes, keeping eye contact between the two of us as we both became more turned on. Occasionally he would look down to see what my fingers were doing to her. His woman. My woman. Our woman.

Finally, I reached my goal, a spray of white liquid shot from her breast and I just about shot off in my pants. Her hearty groan pulled a "bloody hell" from Potter.

"You see Hermione, as I am massaging your breasts I have relaxed you enough that you are now able to express your breasts. Your nipples should be able to be tugged and pulled gently now, to extract the milk. As more milk is released you will massage the breast from the base forward to move any stationary milk as well as to loosen any engorged or blocked ducts. As you currently may have many blocked ducts from the speed of the engorgement caused by the charms accident, you will need to massage and express your breasts every two to three hours for the next several days or until you no longer have any pain. As of this moment I do not have a potion or know of any that will completely halt the lactation process, only the decrease in milk expressed will cause the cessation of production. Do you have any question?" I had conjured a bucket but had not used it as of yet. I was massaging and pressing on the base of her breasts just to touch them as long as possible.

"There are several ways to express. By hand is one of your choices until a lactation expresser can be procured. Poppy might have more information on that." I met Potters eyes as I relayed information I knew he would appreciate. "It will be far easier and less painful if you have a partner express your breasts for you. I am sure Potter here will volunteer himself for this onerous job." Potter pulled her tighter to him as they both shivered in what I could only call pleasure at the thought. "However, you may want to come up with an alternate plan for while Potter is teaching his courses as well as thru the first two or three nights, if you plan to get any sleep at all."

"This first time I will show Potter the proper way to express your breasts so as to cause you the least amount of discomfort and pain." I didn't pause to wait for approval as I have every intention of being the "alternate plan." I will have my hands on Hermione's breast several times a day and the best way to start that is to become part of the process from the first step.

"Hermione, please move to the couch, lean over the back letting your breasts hang unsupported. You may want to use your partner as a support as well depending on how far it is necessary to lean in order for you to be comfortable. Potter come here and watch what I am doing with my hands and fingers." I cast a cushioning charm on the floor for my knees and put the bucket beneath her breasts to catch the milk. Kneeling put me eye level with her and I had to restrain myself from pulling one of her nipples into my mouth. I'd like to suck her nip and watch her as she takes in the feeling while Potter watches as she disappears into my mouth, perhaps I'd have a chance for that sometime in the future.

"Potter get down here. Grab a pillow or cast a charm for your knees for Merlin's sake brat. Now watch, I am going to use some oil, Hermione, to massage the skin and help loosen up anything that is blocked. You don't have to do that each time only if you feel as if you have let it go to long and gotten too full." I know my voice is low and husky, Hermione has her hands on each of my shoulders and her fingers are digging into me as I support her and rub the oil into her nipples.

"You generally want to start at the base of her breast Potter and work your way to the tip of her nipple. I am using two fingers to press in and make small circles anywhere that feels hard to loosen it up moving my hand around until I have massaged Hermione's entire breast, then I work her areola gently, you will notice her breathing picks up as I get closer to her nipple, check and make sure you are not causing any pain. Pleasure is perfectly acceptable but we are trying to lessen the pain. Hermione, is your nipple or anywhere on your breast still causing you pain? Hermione?"

"Oh Merlin, Harry. His hands feel so good. Don't stop, please, it feels better when…Harry." Harry stood, as I began to massage her opposite breast.

She leaned into his shoulder but as her face was still fairly near me I could hear the entire conversation. Of course just because I was no longer needed as a spy did not mean that I had stopped using the skills I had obtained, I would have eavesdropped if I was able anyway.

"Harry, I...I like that you are watching his hands on me, it feels so good. I…I _like_ this, I don't want him to stop, please don't let him stop, it'll hurt if he stops."

"I know, Mione. I've been hard since he started massaging you. I know you like it baby, you're squirming around moaning. Severus can feel how fast you're breathing and he knows that anytime he tugs on your nips that you are going to give us a breathy groan. We are both hard as stone in our trouser just from the sounds you make."

"You know that I love you, and you know that I want you, and you know that you are mine. Do you know that?" He was looking Severus in the eye.

"Yes, I know."

"Say it Mione, say you're mine for me. Tell Severus you're mine."

Hermione moaned before finally saying it. "I know I'm yours Harry."

"But…" Harry waited expectantly.

"But I want Severus too." Harry raised an eyebrow in question a smirk on his face as he waited for some sign from Snape. At the slight lift at the corner of Snape's mouth, he knew he had his answer.

"That is fine with me, you know I am enjoying watching him, his hands are all over your tits, rubbing and tugging. He wants you too you know."

Her moan was drawn out as Snape finally began to draw and tug on each nipple, expressing milk with each pull.

Snape shifted to meet Hermiones eyes. "How does it feel to have my fingers on your titties, pulling and tugging? How does it feel to know that Potter is hard from watching me touch you? How does it feel to know that even as Potter watches, you can't move until I release you? How does it feel to be mine?"

With each question her eyes glazed, moaning, finally she grasped blindly for both of us. "More, Harry please, ohh, _please_." She shivered and pulled on us both, trying to get as close to us as possible.

"Are you going to cum Mione?" He whispered in her ear. "Are you going to cum for both of us, if you do you will _belong_ to both of us. Can you handle that? Can you handle two of us, we aren't always nice and patient, we are rough and demanding. I waited a long time for you baby, and I don't plan on ever leaving, and Snape doesn't do short term anything. I'm willing to bet that if you claim us both it will be forever. Tell me Hermione, are you going to come apart while Severus has his hands all over your breasts? We both claimed you, are you going to claim _us_ without us ever having touched that soft pretty pussy?"

"YEEEESSSS, OHHHHH GOD, HAR..SEOOhhh don't stop ohhh please please harryseeeeeev" she contined to orgasm lightly, shuttering slightly.

"I came in my pants Mione. You made me cum just listening to you scream our names. You came apart for me and for Severus, you are ours now." Tilting her head up he took her mouth and demanded submission. He stepped into her, closing any space that may have been as he tugged her head back by her hair. "MINE." He growled at her, his eyes shifting slightly. "Say it."

"Yours, I'm yours Harry." he tilted her head further to the side and bit down hard, making her cry out as she was claimed by Harry. "Mine" he whispered as he nuzzled her mark. Harry turned to look down where Severus remained on the floor.

A low growl could be heard coming from Harry. Severus was afraid that whatever creature that Harry was would refuse Severus's own claim on Hermione. To his surprise Harry pulled him up from the floor, "Is she yours? Claim her, mark her. Now."

Hermione tried to pull away from Harry for a second, but he wouldn't release her. "Severus, you don't have to, I knew this would happen with Harry, but you didn't. You don't have to do anything if you would prefer to walk away…" Harry's rumbling growl cut her off.

"We have already claimed you Hermione, whether Severus marks you now or at a later time makes no difference, save for the reassurance of my cat. Make no mistake, _you are claimed_." He growled the last.

Severus stepped into the other two, closing in on Hermione's other side. "I have staked my claim, you are mine.

He tipped her head up and kissed her softly on the mouth, "open for me Hermione" she gave him what he wanted, and he took. Swiping his tongue inside, tasting her, taking his time getting to know her mouth. "Mine." He bit down sharply on her shoulder leaving open wounds where his teeth had broken and marked her skin. Harry leant over and swiped his tongue over the wound, closing it immediately.

"Mine." They claimed together.

AN: would you like the story to continue?

Please tell me what you thought. Please no flames.


End file.
